The present disclosure herein relates to a biosignal detection of a vehicle passenger, and more particularly, to a biosignal detecting device built in a vehicle seat and a biosignal detecting system including the same.
Various electronic devices are provided in a vehicle to secure convenience of a user using the vehicle. In particular, devices for recognizing a health condition of a driver by measuring a biosignal of a vehicle driver or the like are provided in a vehicle. Such devices are mainly provided for inducing a safe driving of the driver and preventing accidents. Accordingly, various researches and developments on a method for effectively detecting a biosignal of a vehicle driver are being performed. Also, various researches and developments on a measure for effectively utilizing the detected biosignal are being performed.
Furthermore, in recent years, various devices for providing a pleasant and comfortable driving environment to passengers including the driver are provided in a vehicle. For example, vehicle seats including a seat fan or a heating wire for providing a temperature suitable to the passengers are provided. Since various devices for convenience are provided in a limited space of recent vehicles, a measure for implementing a unique function without disturbing a function of each of the devices for convenience.